Dragon Races
Known Dragon Races So far Notes about the dragon: They all have hides that cannot be broken through conventional means: so if faced with one and you only have say bullets or a sword..just run away if you can. Also, all Dragons have wings used for flight and at least some ability to fly. Also note that while they have preferences on where they prefer to live, if a Golden Dragon orders them somewhere...it is common for them to obey out of fear. Red Dragons Typically live on coast lines, deserts or near a volcano. Breathe fire, almost as fast as a Green Dragon. Very Agressive. Hate Black, Yellow and Brown Dragons, Indifferent to Green and Blue Dragons. Known Red Dragons *Goron Black Dragons Typically prefer darker places, but are relatively rare due to being too territorial for their own good. Have night-vision eye-sight. Instead of breathing fire, they send bursts of magic energy from their mouth. Almost as agressive as a Red Dragon. Hate Red and Yellow Dragons, indifferent to all other Dragons as long as they don't get too close. Purple Dragons They resemble black dragons, except with a purple-hide and a black-underbelly. Typically prefer darker places, meaning they've thrived and become more common than was the norm in Dark World. Have night-vision eye-sight. Each individual Purple Dragon could have any number of powers, some fire, some water..you never know wha one will have until you meet it. Natural enemey to Black Dragons, hate Red and Yellow Dragons as well. Blue Dragons Prefer places that are wet and damp. Not as agressive as a Red or Black Dragons, they actually just want to be left alone. Other than a color difference, they look almost the same as Red Dragons. They breathe fire but also have a secondary area in their throat that can swallow water and then spray it from this places like a high-powered water hose that is strong enough to break peoples bones. Indifferent to most dragons except Red and Black. Brown Dragons Their wings are meant for flight, but they do not fly very fast due to heavier weight than their other dragon brothers. They have a hostile nature that is the same as a Red or Black Dragon, but only as long as you are near their home. If you leave their "terrirtory" they tend to be indifferent to people. Typically live in mountains and areas where there is little water. Indifferent to most dragons except Red, Black and Blue. Yellow Dragons Temperament can vary from Yellow Dragon to Yellow Dragon, though they rarely like humans. Approach with caution as it can greatly vary on an individual basis what one could think of you. Instead of breathing fire, they can produce electricity throughout their bodies and can launch it at prey and enemies. Hate Red and Black Dragons, thoughts on other dragons vary on the individual Yellow Dragon. Green Dragons Thinner than most dragons and incapable of breathing fire, they make up for it by being the fastest dragon race. Indifferent to humans unless provoked they typically prefer to just fly in the skys. They actually can use their throats to either blow enough wind to create tornados or use it like a vacuum to suck their pray into their mouths. Indifferent to most dragon races, avoids Red and Black Dragons. White Dragons Exceedingly rare and their behavior is hard to determine, but it is known that they are very prideful and see humans as lesser beings. They specialize in breathing ice from their mouths, but also have control of Ice elemental magic. They are considered very intelligent. It is common for ice sickles to be dripping from their hide, and they are completely immune to the cold, therefore it doesn't bother them. Golden Dragons The only Dragon race to be the same size as a Zizik. Extremely agressive and hostile, there only ever exsist one or two at a time, and ironicly they are often un-distinguishable from a Red Dragon until they reach adulthood. This is due to the fact that they are born from Red Dragons, but rarely are born in general. If a Golden Dragon exsists, usually it is hostile towards if there is a second one, and kills it. They are non-hostile towards any other Dragon races, but only in exchange for being offered food by other dragons. This leads the dragon to be what some would think is lazy, however they regularly get in fights with Zizixes which means they rarely have enough time to get fat. Some argue that any Red Dragon could become a Golden Dragon, in theory.. but there is no proof one way or the other thus far on that matter. Known Golden Dragons *Abraxas Special Cases Abraxas used some mysterious form of magic at one point to cause other dragons that would normally be far weaker, to increase greatly in power. Their known levels far exceed what is normal for what races they'd normally be. They thus are often thought of as sort of liek hybrids of both their native species, and Golden Dragon power. The following Dragons qualify as such. * Tielenth (Former Brown Dragon) * Rallinth (Former White Dragon) * Idiscir (Former White Dragon) * Fafnir (Former Black Dragon) * Kiyo (Former Purple Dragon) * Gekiryu (Former Blue Dragon) * Kaiju (Former Red Dragon) * Epanomis (Former Green Dragon)